


Wherever I Go

by TonyOaksFanfics (Anthony_Hutchins)



Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [3]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aging, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Artificial Insemination, Break Up, Cheating, Child Death, Choices, Clothed Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Cohabitation, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dark Tony, Divorce, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fertility Issues, Homophobia, Infant Death, Large Cock, Leather, Leather Jackets, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Memories, Midlife Crisis, Miscarriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Regret, Romance, Seizures, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, Suicide, Surrogacy, biker kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Hutchins/pseuds/TonyOaksFanfics
Summary: Tony can't take another minute alone
Relationships: Tony Hutchinson/Diane O'Connor, Tony Hutchinson/Kurt Benson
Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012752
Kudos: 10





	1. Life After You

It'd been months since Kurt left. Christmas came and went and Edward was long dead. 

Tony had moved back into his family home but it wasn't the same. He chose to take Sinead's old room, somehow it felt more comfortable than being near Diane. 

The nights seemed longer everyday. Tony looked at the tan line on his finger. Yet another failed marriage. When would he learn?

He stirred that night. He thought he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Whisper his name. He woke up and turned. But no one. Alone again. 

He sighed and went back to sleep. He wanted to let go but it was impossible. Kurt Benson had a hold on his heart. God did it hurt. 

Days passed and Tony was still at the Hutch. Everytime the door opened he would look out, hoping it was Kurt. But it never was. 

He returned home that night and Diane opened her arms for a hug. He just walked past and pulled out his bottle of whiskey. Going back to Sinead's room and drinking. 

He was shaken out of his drunken stupor when he heard Diane shouting Edward's name down the phone. She was calling him, but how? He was dead. 

Diane demanded he show up and Tony was confused. That's just not possible. 

He shook his head and poured another glass. That's when he heard an engine. And heavy boots step into his house. 

His breath hitched. Edward was back wasn't he? He began to panic when someone knocked on his door and he hid under the covers. 

The door opened slowly and the person walked in, seeing Tony shake under the covers the person climbed in beside him. 

He nearly screamed when a large calloused hand wrapped itself around his torso. But soon it became clear, the scotch laden breath. The tough fingers. The leather… 

Memories came streaming back and he froze. 

"K…" He couldn't speak. 

"I'm sorry Tony."


	2. What I Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs this. 
> 
> Graphic smut. Skip to chapter 3 if uncomfortable.

Tony turned over and looked Kurt in the eye. So many questions but he only needed one thing right now. 

"You alone?" He asked. 

"Of course, Diane's gone -" Kurt was cut off when Tony grabbed his collar and forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn't resist, god knows he missed this. 

His hands drifted around Tony's back and squeezed tight buttocks, causing Tony to lift his leg over Kurt's body. 

"You sure you want this?" Kurt asked, breathless. 

"I can't wait anymore." He pulled at Kurt's belt, snapping it. "Do me." 

"With pleasure." Kurt yanked off Tony's pyjamas and reached for his zipper. 

"No, leave it on." Tony smirked. 

Kurt's eyes roamed his husband's body, his broad chest and strong arms. Muscular legs and pendulous testicles. 

He licked his lips as he looked at Tony's elephantine member pressed against his stomach, tip throbbing a thoughtful pink. 

He remembered their first night together, how Tony liked it rough. So he was happy to oblige, he pulled his spectacular baby machine out of his jeans and proceeded to rub it all over Tony's face. 

He had shaved the day before so no stubble got in the way. This turned Tony on more as he fought to catch the mammoth object in his mouth. 

Kurt smirked and grabbed Tony's silky black hair, pulling it back and jerking his head backwards. 

"Remember who's in control?" He chuckled. Tony squirmed and almost screamed when Kurt reached his hand backwards and grasped Tony's own cock. Bouncing it between his strong thick fingers. 

"Please." Tony seemed to beg and Kurt laughed. Kurt looked at Tony's face. He was in sheer ecstacy, wet with Kurt's precum and sweat. 

"You ready for something better?" Kurt asked as he circled Tony's rim with his thick callused thumb. 

"Please…" Tony choked out, gasping as Kurt pushed his full thumb in him. 

He would never admit it, but he was looser now. Nights were easier when he used a secret dildo on himself, pretending it was Kurt. 

"You seem ready already." Kurt smirked. "As if you were expecting me." He didn't wait for a reply, only listening to the lust filled shout that Tony bellowed when he pushed his towering weapon of ass destruction deep into his canal. 

"Oh fuck" Kurt let out a deep grunt as he looked at the hot mess beneath him. But he could make it worse. 

He began to pump, not wasting any time. His thrusts were deep, targeted. Stabbing Tony's prostate like a knife would stab a ready meal from Tesco. 

Tony's cries echoed through the house. God if Diane came home she'd catch them easily. 

The thought turned him on even more. He sped up and Tony began to whine. He was close, but Kurt couldn't wait anymore. 

Tony let out a cry as Kurt pulled out and positioned himself in front of Tony's face. Wanking with the reckless abandon of a Neutrogena sales rep. He gave up trying to be quiet and moaned at the top of his lungs as months of pent of cum shot all over Tony's face. 

His innocent canvas now painted. Picasso style. He let out one more loud groan as the last of his cum smacked Tony right in the eye. That'd be sore in the morning. But he didn't care. 

He could swear he felt something sticky hit his back and heard Tony whine, maybe he got a taste after all. Kurt collapsed and his cum drenched husband cuddled him. Leaking his baby gravy into his chest. 

The two soon drifted into slumber, the same way they did the first night. Until the door opened. 

And a woman's scream woke them up again.


	3. Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane comes to terms with Tony's betrayal

Diane swung the door shut and panted. She began to panic. Did she really walk in on… that? 

She headed down the stairs and was greeted by their three kids. They were sitting at the table playing boggle. 

Ant was winning by a lot, but what else was new. She sat and watched as the trio scribbled words and laughed when the timer ran out. 

Tony rushed down the stairs, now dressed in his red jumper and jeans. She didn't bother to look at him, laughing and giggling with her kids. 

"Di?" Tony said softly. Diane went stiff and stood up. 

"Verity, could you watch the kids?" She asked and led Tony outside. 

"I… Okay?" Verity said as the two left the house. They were now standing alone. 

"Diane, I'm sorry you had to see that…" Tony's voice was mellow, but lacked emotion. 

"I asked Kurt to come back to set you straight…" Diane fought back a sob as she continued. "So why did I find you, in our Sinead's room." Her face seemed to contort. 

"Diane you have to understand." Tony tried to answer. 

"I don't think I need to understand anything Tony." She looked him dead in the eye. 

"Why are you judging me? You left me… For my father!" Tony's voice escalated into a shout. 

"How can you still talk about that?" She grabbed at her newly blonde hair. "It's been months." 

"And you think it got easier?" Tony snapped. 

"You told me you loved me." Diane cried out. 

"Well I lied." Tony's face twisted. "3 months ago Kurt Benson left this village on the orders of my father." 

"And we were all better off." She spat as she finished the sentence. 

"Kurt Benson is the love of my life. I took you back so I could have my life back." Tony closed his eyes and let the final words leave his lips. "He's the only one I care about now." 

He turned and entered the house, heading up to where Kurt was still waiting. But he didn't stop. Taking his wallet out of the drawer he looked at Kurt and left. 

"Tony, get back here, we're not finished." Diane screamed as Tony passed her, Verity and the kids. 

"No… I am." He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Bye Diane." 

Tony left the house and Kurt rushed down the stairs as Diane began to panic. Verity held her tightly and she began to sob. 

"Tony?" Kurt called after him, Tony turned. 

"No." He grabbed the door handle. "Not this time." 

He closed the door and a stunned Kurt looked at Diane before running outside. The sunlight blinded him as he rushed outside, he removed his glasses and looked around. 

Tony really was gone…


	4. Allegory for a Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Diane make choices

Diane rushed outside and looked at Kurt for a second before rushing down the stairs. 

"If I were Tony Hutchinson, where would I go?" Kurt bit his glasses and thought deeply. "The Hutch!" 

The two rushed off in different directions, Diane burst into the dog and a stunned Mercedes locked eyes with her. 

"Diane, slow down before you cause a crash!" She gasped. 

"Mercedes I-" Diane panted. 

"Slow down." Mercedes pulled out a bottle. "Talk to me over a glass of red." She poured two glasses and Diane sat at the bar. 

"Thank you." Diane sighed as she took the glass. 

"So what's got you so glum?" Mercedes leant on the bar. 

"It's Tony…" Diane took a big sip. 

"Still hung up on that Kurt Benson fella?" Mercedes asked with a laugh. 

"Worse… I caught them in bed together." Diane looked down and her hands. 

"They slept together?" Mercedes gasped with disgust. 

"Who did?" Nana asked from the corner. "If you're cheating on our Sylver again you're getting such a slap." 

"No me Nana." Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued to talk. "So what does it mean?" 

"Well me and Tony aren't legally married, since he's still married to Kurt." Diane sighed. 

"So he's made his choice." Mercedes went cold for a moment. "So why bother?"

"I love him Mercedes." Diane gasped. Surprised, she gripped her glass harder. 

"Listen Diane." She chuckled, "men aren't worth the wangs they carry. So don't stress out cos there's loads more." 

"Well…" Diane stood up and turned. "You may think so but I'm gonna fight for my Tony." 

"Just do a better job than you did with Edward ey?" Mercedes called after her. 

"Sorry, forgot something." Diane said returning to the bar. She grabbed her glass and threw her wine on Mercedes. 

"You cow!" Mercedes shouted as Diane left. 

Meanwhile, Kurt entered the Hutch where a very disgruntled Darren and Mandy greeted him. 

"You've got a nerve showing up here again." Darren said, seething. 

"Look, I'm here because Tony is missing." Kurt explained. 

"And suddenly you care about your friends?" Darren didn't look at him, he began to clean the pumps. 

"You may have forgotten, but he is my husband." Kurt held up his hand, showing his ring. 

"It's not me who forgot." Darren said. 

"Darren, hear him out." Mandy replied. 

"Tony ran off, neither me nor Diane can find him." Kurt sat at a table and put his head in his hands. "She caught us in bed together." 

"What, seriously?" Darren asked. 

"It wouldn't be the first time this happened." Kurt began to think back. Way back to 1996. 

"I was dating Natasha at the time and Tony was single." Kurt began. "Since we were kids we had a secret pact, we knew we felt something for each other but could ever say anything." 

"Of course, gay back then was basically a crime." Darren sighed. 

"But we still…" Kurt continued. "Spent nights together. It became second nature almost." 

"So what happened?" Darren asked. 

"Natasha caught us kissing at a party. She was heartbroken and began to flirt with Dermot Ashton. And we know what happened next." Kurt began to breathe steadily into tented hands. 

"So you really were soulmates for life." Darren looked at Mandy, who smiled back. 

"The note I left at the caravan that day was all true." Kurt smiled. 

"You know…" Darren began. "If you want to find Tony, find the source of his torment." 

"But Edward's gone, so you mean." Kurt got up and ran out. He knew exactly where to find Tony. 

Dee Valley General has a small plaque in the garden, adorned with a message. "Edward Hutchinson, 2020." 

"Hey dad." Tony started. "Never thought you'd be the one I ran to, but I don't know what to do anymore." 

Kurt ran towards him but stopped short. Tony seemed content. 

"You know, it's weird you not being around anymore." He smiled only slightly. "You'd set me straight in this kind of problem." 

"You always did, didn't you?" He continued. "Breda, Diane, even Kurt to an extent. 

"You're not a failure, in my own way, I still love you." He could still hear those words. Brian Hutchinson cared about him once. 

"Tony?" Kurt sat beside him and looked at the plaque. 

"This is what you missed Kurt." Tony looked at him with tears. "I lost my dad, and I was never okay." 

"I feel stupid." Kurt wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "I always thought I was the reason you were so hurt." 

"I miss Brian." Tony cried into Kurt's jacket. "I don't miss Edward, I miss Brian." 

"The man who would pick me up from parties just to have a kick about. Who'd fight off bullies when they tried to take my lunch." He looked at Kurt. "Brian would've loved you. 

"It's alright Tony. Brian is still watching over you." He pointed at the stars in the sky. Night must've fallen while he was searching. 

"Amongst those stars is your father. The one who cared." Kurt held him tighter. 

"But he's gone, and I'm alone." Tony responded. 

"Tony, Hutchinson-Benson." Kurt looked him in the eyes. "You're never alone. I will never let you be alone again." 

Tony smiled. The deepest smile he'd had in a long time. The two watch the stars for a long hour. 

"Make a wish." Kurt said as a shooting star passed. 

"My wish already came true." He smiled deeply as he kissed Kurt again. "Thank you for coming home."


	5. Turn This Park Into a Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscent, smut

The night seemed to never end. Tony and Kurt lay back on the grass and watched the stars, pointing at various constellations. 

"That one looks like a cello!" Kurt giggled and Tony stared at it. 

"It does, doesn't it." He turned to look at Kurt. "You know…" 

"You don't have to say it Tony." Kurt brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. "You look beautiful in the moonlight." 

"Remember way back in 98?" Tony gave a sly smile. 

"Go on." Kurt held his hand. 

"Remember we were at the park in the night…" Tony chuckled. 

"That was 20 years ago." Kurt laughed. "I think we're a bit old for…" Kurt was cut off when Tony jumped on him, the two rolling over til Kurt was on his back. 

"We're never too old to be in love Kurt Hutchinson-Benson." Tony laughed before lightly pecking kisses on Kurt's neck. 

He let out a low moan as his hand drifted through Tony's deep black hair. 

"I can't believe we're really gonna do this here." Kurt smirked as Tony turned around. 

"Just treat it as we did back then." He mouthed at Kurt's cock through his jeans and Kurt smirked, returning the favour. 

Tony began to fidget as the friction became too much, so Kurt pulled down his zipper, Tony following suit, til their impressive dicks were standing out and proud.

Kurt took a deep breathe, the musky scent of man overwhelming his senses, before a sharp twinging feeling shot through his body as Tony locked a streak up the side of his meat. 

"Oh Tone." He growled. Tony took that as approval and wrapped his lips around the engorged head of Kurt's shaft. 

Kurt, flat on his back decided to return the favour, he wrapped his tongue around Tony's pecker then took it into his mouth. Moaning willfully as he bobbed up and down. 

Tony began to moan too which sent shivers through both men. Tony released Kurt's cock and let out a gasp. He could swear he heard voices. 

He listened intently, Kurt's teasing him by intensely sucking every few seconds but Tony concluded he misheard. He resumed his onslaught and Kurt began to breathe heavy. 

Tony knew he was close so he moved his mouth to just the tip and wrapped a strong hand around the shaft, pumping it furiously. 

Kurt's moans intensified around Tony's cock and he took a deep breath in. The suction was too much for Tony who unloaded directly into Kurt's throat. 

The power of his orgasm took his breath away which caused him to suck harder. Kurt let out a deep grunt as he let go, Tony swallowed hard, tasting his husband's juices as the two men fell back into a cuddling position. 

Their softening meats hanging out but neither cared, tonight was all theirs. 

They stargazed for a while longer until they saw the saw begin to rise. Cautiously tucking their cocks into their jeans the two stood up. 

It was time to head home…


	6. Being Yourself is More Than Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony says his final goodbyes to the family
> 
> TW://Homophobia

Tony walked slowly home, Kurt had returned to his place alone. The sun beamed, blindingly, but Tony didn't care. He had something bigger to deal with. 

"Tony?" Came the shout of Darren nearby and Tony snapped out of his stupor. 

"Huh?" Tony said, stumbling slightly. 

"We've been looking for you all night…" Darren continued. Many rushed outside but Tony kept walking, eyes fixed on 4 Oakdale Drive. 

He climbed the steps slowly and put his hand on the door. He had to do this for the sake of his future. He pushed his key into the lock and entered. 

The house was eerily quiet, good, this'd save some time. He climbed the stairs to the room he'd been staying in these last few months. 

It was still a mess, but it didn't take long for Tony to fill two suitcases with clothes, he headed for the front door again. 

He took a final lingering look around his home and slipped out. He couldn't help but feel emotional. Looking up at the building he spent the better part of a decade in. 

He took a deep breath and turned around. He locked eyes with Diane who was at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Tony…" Diane looked as if she'd seen a ghost. 

"Diane…" Tony replied, they stared at each other for a long minute. Diane seeing the suitcases set her off. 

"You're leaving aren't you?" She said. 

"I am, because you know I can't stay here anymore." He said softly. He ascended the stairs but Diane wasn't having it. 

"This is for Kurt isn't it?" She was hysterical. "You're leaving me for a man, I should've guessed." 

"Diane, you need to understand." Tony began but Diane cut him off. 

"No… You do!" She shouted. "I can't believe I wasted 7 years of my life." She began to cry but Tony was shocked. 

"You wasted…" Tony was dumbfounded. "We were in love!" 

"Yeah, I was, and now you're doing… That." She cried as she continued. "Now you're just a pansy." She took her ring off and threw it at him. 

"Diane I'm still the same man." He grew increasingly angry. "Who I share my bed with is none of your business." 

"What is it? Was I not woman enough?" She pushed him and began to walk away. "Enjoy him. The reminder that you're no longer a man." 

The words hit Tony like a freight train, he stumbled back and sat on the bottom step, crying quietly. He wept for a minute before he felt three hands nudging his side. 

"Daddy?" Came the voice of little Dee Dee. "Don't cry." 

The three began to cry too and huddled with their dad. 

"Kids, daddy's going away for a while. But you're welcome to visit me and uncle Kurt whenever you want okay?" He looked at their faces and scrunched his eyes, not letting himself cry anymore. 

"No matter what happens with mommy now, I'm here." He kissed their foreheads one by one and smiled weakly. "You're my kids." With one big hug the three shared an embrace. The family feeling stronger than ever. 

He stared at Diane continuing to walk away and called after her. 

"Diane, you can walk away but I'll always care about you." He held his kids closer. "My family is everything." 

He knelt down and looked at the three. "Go to her, she needs you more than ever." 

He watched as they ran towards her, Rose and Dee Dee grabbing her hand and Ant following close by and he smiled. 

That night he returned to Kurt's flat just outside the village and fell into bed, fully clothed. He saw Kurt sleeping soundly and cuddled him, Kurt by reflex wrapping his arms around Tony. 

It'd be a weird transition, but he was where he needed to be. Even if he had lost Diane forever.


	7. I'll Be There With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Tony spend their first day being free

The pair woke up early the next day. Kurt stayed in bed but Tony was quick to change. 

"What's the rush?" Kurt smiled at him. 

"I have to get to the Hutch and open before Diane takes the kids to school." Tony said in a panicked voice. He threw on his chef's uniform and buttoned it quickly, doing most wrong. 

"Slow down Big H." Kurt stood in front of him and fixed the buttons. "You're gonna be fine." He pulled Tony in for a hug and kissed him gently on the top of the head. 

"What would I do without you?" Tony smiled, cuddling into Kurt's soft chest. 

"Good thing you'll never have to find out." Kurt popped the last button into place and clicked his fingers. "Sharp as ever my man." 

"You'd know." Tony chuckled. 

"And I'll come to the Hutch around 12 and we can have lunch, yeah?" Kurt grinned at him. 

"Maybe I'll cook it myself." Tony slipped on his wedding ring and Kurt's heart danced. 

"Just no spaghetti please!" Kurt laughed uproariously and watched as Tony rushed off to work. "Tony?" 

"Yeah?" Tony looked back. 

"I love you." Kurt smiled the way Tony knew best. 

"I love you too." Tony smiled as he rushed across town to work. 

"You look happy Tony!" Darren beamed. 

"I'm finally where I need to be." Tony disappeared into the kitchen. The day went smoothly. Tony cooking amazing food and Darren serving the customers. The day flew by and Tony never wanted it to end. Soon the clock turned 12.

"I'm gonna take lunch okay?" Tony smiled and Darren agreed. Tony laid out two plates of his new recipe, Yorkshire Puddings stuffed with chicken pieces, broccoli and gravy. "Kurt will be here shortly." 

"Tony?" The doors opened and Tony's breath hitched when he saw Kurt. Dressed head to toe in the black tux he knew all too well. 

"Kurt…" Tony couldn't speak, he was blown away by Kurt's beauty. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again." 

"Good to know." He sat at the table and reached for Tony's hand. Darren smiled from the bar and bought over two glasses of champagne.

"As requested Kurt." He said and Kurt winked at him. 

"Tony, I wanted to ask you something." Kurt began. 

"We're already married Kurt there's nothing more I can do for you." Tony laughed. 

"Not that…" He pulled out an envelope. "I want to ask you to do something together." 

"What's this?" Tony opened the envelope and gasped. "Application for a surrogate?"


	8. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Tony prepare for surrogacy  
> CW:// Graphic smut

Tony looked at the paper and back at Kurt. 

"A baby?" He thought to himself. "It'd be a great idea." He thought back to Harry, Grace, Dee Dee and the twins. 

"All you have to do is sign." Kurt smiled, Tony grabbed the pen and signed it without another word. 

"We have a meeting with potential candidates tomorrow but for now, we need some sperm on ice." Kurt smirked. 

Later that night Tony arrived home and closed the door behind him, he thought it odd that no sounds came from anywhere. 

He headed upstairs and kicked his shoes and socks off before opening the bedroom door. He was greeted by a freshly made bed with rose petals scattered all over. 

"Hey." Kurt said, Tony looked over and Kurt was standing wearing only an open robe. His throbbing cock and mouth-watering balls, on full display. 

"You know how to greet a man." Tony smiled and Kurt shed the robe, climbing onto the bed and patting the spot next to him. 

"Those clothes look awfully sweaty, maybe you should take em off." Kurt smirked as Tony shed his shirt. His beautiful torso on display. He reached for his belt and Kurt lazily stroked his cock, enjoying the show. 

"Like what you see?" Tony chuckled as he took his time removing his trousers. His black skin tight boxers hugging his round taught buttocks and straining against his massive erection. 

"Tony…" Kurt eyed the perfect ass on display as Tony palmed at himself through the fabric. "Get over here." 

Kurt was almost animalistic as he yanked Tony forward by his cock. Nearly tearing off the boxers. He leant over him and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring the mouth he knew so well. 

"Kurt…" Tony gasped. Kurt's hand slid over his thighs and through a leg hole. He fondled Tony's balls as Tony moaned into his mouth.

Kurt chuckled and pulled his mouth from Tony's, he moved lower. He gently peeled back the tight underwear and almost lost it at the sight of the giant cock in front of him. 

He wraps his lips around one of Tony's balls and began to suck it lightly. Tony groaned loudly as he opened wider and took in the other one. Tony moaned even louder, it was okay, they could be as loud as they wanted now. 

Kurt took full advantage and began inhaling Tony's scent and he sucked. Pumping Tony's cock with his other hand. 

Tony looked down and nearly lost it right there. The sexiest man in the village was literally focused on him. Using his tongue to massage Tony's nerve endings. 

The thought made Tony begin to buck. Kurt was alarmed cos he didn't have the cup, but it was fine. He could take the cum off Tony's toned stomach after. 

"Don't stop." Tony groaned, grabbing at Kurt's hair. Kurt took a deep breath in and came untouched. Tony followed soon after, his load arching back and landing all over his belly and chest. 

"Oh fuck." Tony panted uncontrollably as Kurt quickly scooped the mess into the cup and put it in the freezer. 

"You were so hot Tony." Kurt smiled at him and they cuddled. 

"No, you were the one with my entire sack in your mouth." He grinned. "I love you so much Mr Benson." 

"Hutchinson-Benson!" Kurt corrected him. Tony soon fell asleep on Kurt's chest as he looked at him. 

He kissed Tony on the forehead and soon drifted off too. Everything was better now.


	9. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decision time.

The next day Tony and Kurt settled in at the Hutch. Darren bought over drinks and Kurt held Tony's hand. He could tell he was nervous. 

"Right Tony, we got three candidates, I want you to chat to them and make the best decision." Kurt smiled and Tony felt himself start to relax. 

"Sorry, just a bit nervous." He laughed a little, looking at the door. 

"Now the first candidate is…" Kurt put on his glasses and looked at the paper as the door opened. 

"Nancy?" Tony gasped. "I never expected you." 

"Well," Nancy sat across the table. "I think it's brilliant that you've found happiness Tony." 

"That means the world." Tony smiled as Kurt rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"And god knows after the year we've had we could all use some happiness." Nancy smiled at them. "You two make a cute couple honestly." 

"You mean that?" Tony rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and smiled. "It's the best feeling in the world." 

"Yeah…" She looked back at Darren and sighed. "Anyway let me know."

"She seems like a good one." Kurt smiled at Tony but Tony wasn't convinced. 

"I'm not sure, with the stress of Charlie being locked up it wouldn't be good for the baby." Tony put an X by her name. 

"Well let's bring in the next candidate." Kurt gestured to the door and Tony was surprised to see Leela Lomax walk in.

"Leela?" Tony looked at the list and sure enough she was there. 

"Hey guys." She sat and smiled. 

"You want to be our surrogate?" Tony watched intently. 

"Well I think you two are just adorable." She smiled. "I feel bad for Diane but knowing you two are happy is all that matters." 

"Isn't that sweet?" Kurt put his hands on his head. 

"It'd be an honour to carry for you." She stood up and shook their hands. 

"What do you think?" Kurt asked and Tony was stricken. 

"I don't know, honestly can't decide." He frowned. 

"Let's meet the third and we'll see." Kurt squeezed his hand and gestured to the door. But no one walked in. 

"Uh…" Tony looked at him. 

"She should be here." Kurt looked at his watch and then at the door, but still nothing. 

"Am I late?" Tony jumped at the sound of a voice, after ten minutes. 

"Maxine?" He thought for a moment. "Why?" 

"I believe in giving everyone a chance." She dusted herself down and sat. 

"Feels awkward after our date." Tony reminded her. 

"Yeah well, we'll just have to forget that." She chuckled nervously at Kurt. 

"So you want to carry our child?" Tony asked. 

"I would love to, I feel like everyone needs something to smile about these days." She gave them a cheesy grin and Tony and Kurt looked at each other. 

"I think she's perfect." Kurt said, not missing a beat. 

"Yeah…" Tony smiled. "You're the one." 

"Really?" Maxine squealed and clapped. "So exciting!" 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt chuckled and kissed Tony's forehead. 

A couple of weeks later Maxine knocked on their door and with her she had a pregnancy test. 

"I've been too nervous to even look." She giddily sat down and placed the test face down so they couldn't see. 

"Okay…" Tony took a breath in and they all closed their eyes. Maxine turned the test over and they linked arms. 

"On 3." Kurt said. 

"3." Maxine started. 

"2." Kurt continued and Tony let himself breathe. 

"1." They opened their eyes and Kurt shouted. 

"It's positive!" Kurt grabbed Tony's face and gave him a huge kiss. 

"We're really doing this huh?" Tony smiled and Maxine hugged them both. 

"From now on, you're a family." She put a hand on her stomach. "Soon you'll have a third piece to this perfect puzzle." 

"Tony Hutchinson-Benson." Kurt smiled at him. "We're a family."

He dipped Tony and kissed him firmly as Maxine clapped. All was finally perfect.


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine has news
> 
> CW:// Homophobia and Violence

The first few months seemed to pass without a hitch. Tony rushed off to work everyday and Kurt maintained the house. 

Maxine would visit regularly to update them. She visited in early June and Kurt was surprised to see her. 

"Max!" He smiled. "Can I offer you a drink?" 

"A glass of water would be great, but…" She excitedly fumbled in her bag. Kurt set the glass down as she pulled out a letter. "I have some news." 

"Go on," Kurt said. He stirred a coffee and took a sip. 

"We have a date for my twelve week scan." Maxine handed him the letter. 

"June 17th." He giggled and put his arms out. Maxine jumped into them and they spun around. "Tony is gonna be thrilled." 

"We better go tell him." Maxine put a hand on her stomach as they left. They rushed across to the Hutch and passed Diane on the way, who just stared. 

"Tony!" Kurt rushed in and grabbed his face, kissing him wetly. 

"Kurt… I'm at work." Tony chuckled and threw his dish towel over his shoulder. "What's up?" 

"We have some news." Maxine giggled and gave him the letter. A smile spread across his face as he read. 

"June 17th, that's so soon, I'm not prepared." Tony looked panicked suddenly and Kurt grabbed his shoulder. 

"Hey, we'll be fine." Kurt looked him in the eye and Tony's panic subsided immediately. 

"Yeah…" He sighed. "We will be." A few days later Tony was leaving the Hutch preparing to take Maxine to the hospital when he was stopped by Diane. 

"Tony!" She grabbed him and he shrugged her off. 

"Leave me alone Diane." Tony began to walk away but Diane shouted after him. 

"Kurt's cheating you know?" She watched as Tony stopped and turned around. 

"Are you really that pathetic?" He asked her. 

"I'm not the bum chum who turned his best friend." She began. "Clearly it didn't work as Maxine's visiting him all the time." 

"And?" Tony smirked, weirdly confident this time around. 

"So your boyfriend." She was cut off. 

"Husband." Tony corrected. 

"Is busy having it off with a woman while you're working all day." She looked him in the eyes. "Are you such a cuck that you'd stay gay to prove a point?" 

"A point?" Tony scoffed. "Kurt's my soulmate. I used to think you were, but today proves you never will be." Maxine and Kurt left the flat as this was going on. 

"And here they are now." She pointed. "Fresh off their latest dalliance." 

"They're not sleeping together." Tony moved over to her. "She's carrying our child." 

"She's what?" Diane looked at Maxine in disgust. "You support this?" 

"Of course I do Diane, you'd be wise to as well." She began to walk. "Can't really have anymore at your age anyway." 

"You… Bitch." Diane rushed forward and pushed Maxine, who fell on her front. 

"Max!" Kurt shouted and pulled her to her feet. 

"You stay away from my family!" Tony screamed. "You better believe I'm filing for custody." 

"As if you'd win." Diane looked scared. 

"You better hope my baby survives." Tony growled. "Or you're finished."


	11. Matter of Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine has a scan
> 
> CW://Miscarriage, Anger, Arrest

Kurt grabbed Maxine and helped her up as Tony glared at Diane. 

"Get the hell out of here." Tony shouted. "I'm taking my husband and my best friend to the hospital." 

"You're gonna regret this Tony Hutchinson." She said, now crying. 

"I regret nothing, Diane Drinkwell." He turned and held Maxine's arm and the three rushed over to Dee Valley Hospital. 

"Maxine are you alright?" Misbah asked as Maxine was bruised. 

"Misbah we better get her in for a scan." Kurt responded quickly. "Diane shoved her and she landed hard on her front." 

"Right we'll see her right away, can I ask you two to wait here." She asked solemnly. They agreed and sat in the waiting room. 

"I'm gonna lose another baby aren't I?" Tony looked at his wallet, at the photos of Harry and Grace. 

"Hey, don't lose hope yet." Kurt grabbed his chin and pulled him up to eye level. "I came back, our kid can too."

"Kurt Benson, you always know just what to say." Tony rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as the clock ticked away. Minutes turned to hours as they waited. Never once wavering.

"Tony, Kurt?" Misbah poked her head out. "Can you come through?" They entered the room and Maxine was laying on her side. 

"Max?" Tony sat by her bed and put an arm on her. 

"It's gone Tony." Maxine didn't turn but Tony could tell she was sobbing.

"My baby…" Tony broke down. Kurt came forward as Tony fell to his knees. 

"We can try again." Kurt held him as Maxine continued to cry. 

"I promise you Kurt." He said, the tears stopping suddenly. "Diane isn't gonna know what hit her."

Kurt climbed on the bed and rested an arm on Maxine. She was still not moving. 

"You tried your best." He said to her but she couldn't stop. 

"And then Diane took it away." She cried. "We were all so happy." 

"And we still can be." Kurt calmed himself and held them both. "In a couple weeks we'll try again." 

Kurt left the room to arrange the details with Misbah, thankfully they still had some samples left over. 

"Tony, you forgive me right?" Maxine looked him in the eye and he softened. 

"I don't blame you for any of this." He began to get angry again, squeezing his phone so hard the screen cracked. "This is all Diane's fault." 

"I'll do better next time." Maxine tried to giggle but the words just sounded pained. 

"I know we all will. I'll protect you from her."

A few days passed and the village was eerily quiet. Tony had spent multiple days out of the house but according to Darren, he wasn't at the Hutch. 

That's when a knock came on 4 Oakdale Drive. It was George. 

"Diane Hutchinson?" He looked at her. "I'm arresting you for the assault and grievous bodily harm of Maxine Minniver." 

"What?" She asked as he took out the handcuffs. 

"We have CCTV footage of you attacking Miss Minniver. And this attack caused her to miscarry." He put the cuffs in her. "That's a serious offence." 

As he led her out the door Verity looked at her in shock. 

"I really can't believe you've done this Diane." Verity spat as she was led down the steps. Diane looked across the village where Tony was standing with his hands in his coat, watching. 

"You did this." Diane shouted. "Well you deserve it! No child should be raised in such a disgusting dynamic." 

"You can add a hate crime to that list too." He said, pushing her into his police car. "Did you forget I'm gay?" 

Tony watched silently as Diane was driven away in the car. He looked at Verity and nodded. And returned to his home. Diane wouldn't be a problem anymore.


	12. When One Life Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity is in trouble
> 
> CW://Major Character Death/Suicide

A few days passed and Maxine went for her appointment to be inseminated. Tony and Kurt waited anxiously for her to return. 

"Should I visit Verity?" Tony asked. 

"Might be a good idea." Kurt said to him. "Just be careful okay." 

"What do you mean?" Tony was surprised. 

"We've just had a huge life changing event." He looked softly. "I just want you home." 

"I promise, I will be." He stroked Kurt's cheek and headed for the door. He soon arrived at his old house and knocked on the door. 

"Just a minute." Verity shouted through the door. Tony pulled out his key and opened. 

"Verity, are you alright?" He asked her and she turned her head. 

"Tony!" She dropped the clothes she was carrying and rushed over. "It's so good to see you!" 

"What happened here?" He asked and she looked at him shocked. 

"Take a seat…" She sat on the sofa and he sat on a nearby chair. 

"So…" Tony began. "It's been an eventful few days." 

"Yeah, Diane was sentenced immediately." Verity explained. "But she won't be seeing prison time." 

"Of course she gets away with everything." He scoffed. 

"She's dead Tony." She solemnly explained. "She hung herself before they could move her." 

"Diane's…" He stuttered. "She can't be." 

"I'm so sorry Tony." Verity watched him as his face didn't change. 

"Why doesn't it hurt?" Tony asked. 

"Maybe because of what she did." Verity placed a hand on his knee. 

"My baby died because of her." He sighed. "But she didn't deserve this." 

"But since then it's been hard to keep up, I'm a lawyer and now a housewife." She gave him a look. 

"The police did say I could look after the kids." He said. 

"Maybe you and Kurt could move in here again." She asked. 

"I'll talk to him about it when I get home. Maxine is going in again." He gave her a smile. 

"I'm glad you're still trying brother." She grinned at him. 

"I'll never give up on my family." He left, and over the next few days Kurt and Tony began to move everything back in. This time Tony took the master bedroom and Kurt joined him. They unpacked and soon all was normal. 

The two descended the stairs and were greeted by three bright smiling faces. 

"Daddy!" Rose shouted and ran over to cuddle him. 

"Mommy said you weren't coming home." Dee Dee said, holding his leg. 

"I never believed her. My dad's the best." Ant said, grabbing his other leg. Tony knelt down and looked at the three. 

"Now guys, uncle Kurt is moving in permanently." He smiled. 

"Tony…" Kurt looked at him. 

"But from now on, he's not uncle Kurt." He reached over and held Kurt's hand. 

The kids ran over and hugged Kurt. 

"Are you our new daddy?" Ant asked him and Kurt chuckled. 

"I should guess so, hopefully I don't outshine the old one." He glanced at Tony who gave a chuckle. His phone beeped and he looked down. 

"And soon our family will be bigger." Tony looked at the kids again. "How would you like a little brother or sister?" 

"Sister ew." Ant stuck his tongue out and Rose and Dee Dee rushed off, they played into the night until it was time for bed. 

"Daddy, I like new daddy." Dee Dee said. Tony leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"I'm glad, cos he's sticking around for a long time." He looked at the three, sound asleep, and flicked off the light switch. Everything was gonna be okay.


	13. A Taste of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 18 week scan raises questions

Months seem to pass smoothly in the Hutchinson household. Tony had submitted the documents to change his and Kurt's names and the kids were treating Kurt as their real father. 

Maxine had been visiting more regularly now as she'd begun showing. Her bump was small, but everyone knew what it meant. 

"So, Tony." Verity asked him. "Ready for the eighteen week scan?" 

"More than anything." He sat on the sofa with a mug of coffee and smiled. 

"You know you find out the gender right?" She looked at him and saw an obvious grin. 

"I can't wait." He chuckled and took a sip when the door knocked. 

"Tony?" Maxine poked her head in and Tony waved her in. 

"Max, good to see ya." He looked at her protruding stomach and gave a gentle smile. 

"I… we have a date for the next scan." Maxine said, holding her bump. 

"October 30th…" Tony said with shock. 

"It's funny isn't it?" She giggled. "Your…" 

"My birthday yeah." He looked at his hands. "My 44th birthday." 

"Come on Tony, it's only a week away." Verity shouted across the kitchen. 

"I can't believe I'm turning 44…" He looked at the mirror across the room and saw his crows feet. "I'm too old." 

"Oh you are not." Maxine laughed. 

"If you say so…" Tony frowned at the mirror, keeping his eyes fixed on his forehead lines. 

A few days passed and Tony sat in the Hutch, fiddling with his wedding ring as he waited for Kurt. 

"Tony have I got the day of a lifetime planned for you on Saturday." Kurt said, hugging him from behind. 

"We have the scan on Saturday." Tony said, turning his head to kiss him. 

"But… after." Kurt grinned. Tony leant his head back onto Kurt's soft chest and sighed.

"You're too good to me." He breathed gently as Kurt gently kissed him on the head. 

"You're worth it." Kurt ordered a drink and sat by him, they talked for hours. Tony felt relaxed for the first time that day. Kurt had that effect. 

Soon October 30th rolled around and the three went to the hospital where Misbah had Maxine lie down. 

"Firstly, I just want to say congratulations on round 2." Misbah began. 

"Worth it." Tony said, resting a hand on Kurt's. Kurt smiled as Misbah began the scan. 

"See that, there?" She said, pointing to a small dot on the screen. 

"Is that it?" Tony asked in awe. 

"That's a heart." She looked at him and could see him tearing up. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm just so happy." Tony cried. 

"Look, there." She pointed to a second dot nearby. 

"Is that…" Kurt asked, wide-eyed. 

"Looks like someone's expecting twins." Misbah giggled and looked at Maxine. 

"Twins." Kurt grabbed Tony's face and kissed him. 

He pulled Tony in for a hug and he looked at a nearby mirror, seeing his forehead lines again. 

"Twins…" He was beginning to regret everything.


	14. Better Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't stand himself

Tony continued to hold Kurt for a few more minutes before they broke apart. An hour later Maxine had two copies of the ultra sound and the three left the hospital. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go take care of something okay?" Tony said to Kurt, he didn't wait for an answer and left. Kurt watched as Tony walked away and decided to take Maxine home. 

Tony walked across the village to Price Slice where he promptly picked up a bottle of whiskey, Jameson kind. That was his favourite. 

"That will be £17.99." Walter explained and Tony scoffed. He swiped his card and Walter scoffed. 

"Are you okay Anthony?" Walter asked him and Tony exploded. 

"Okay?" He waved a hand across his body. "Look at me, I'm almost as old as you." 

"Mr Hutchinson, age is only a number." He grimaced at the sight of Tony glaring. "God says judge not lest ye be judged." 

"And does your God say anything about staying out of my business?" Tony shouted before stomping out. He walked towards the village wall and sat at the top. 

"If Grace and Harry could see me now…" He took a long sip from the bottle and rolled up his sleeves. "They'd be ashamed." 

"Look at me." He looked at his arms. Hair disheveled and skin with patchy red. "I'm aging, I'm not right to be a father." He took another long sip and undid his coat. He didn't notice Kurt climbing the steps as he continued to drink. 

"Tony?" He asked silently, sitting next to him. 

"What do you want?" Tony asked, not looking. 

"You know you can talk to me right?" Kurt asked, he rested a hand on Tony's shoulder and Tony flinched. 

"I don't deserve all the affection I'm getting." He stood up but lost his balance. 

"You know Tony, after everything you should be drinking." Kurt knelt by Tony who was on his hands and knees. 

"What's it to you?" Tony, rife with rebellion took another big swig and coughed.

"I'm meant to be your husband." Kurt said calmly, wrapping the coat around Tony's shoulders and helping him towards the bench. 

"Kurt, I'm 44, why do you want me?" Tony said with grief. 

"I've wanted you for a quarter of a decade Tony." He grabbed his hand. "I'm 43 you know?" 

"But you're not aging as rapidly as me." He showed Kurt the patches of red on his arms. 

"So? You've seen me, completely naked." Kurt began. "You know every inch of me, you can't tell me I'm perfect." 

"At least your imperfections are cute." Tony scoffed. 

"What about the tiny mole on your tummy." Kurt said, smiling. "The small adorable red patches on your back." 

"All blemishes…" Tony sighed. 

"Not to me, all your little marks are just more of you to love." He stroked Tony's fingers. "Even the scar on your forehead." 

"You like that?" Tony retorted. 

"I love it, because it makes you, you." Kurt stroked his cheek. "I love every piece of Anthony Hutchinson." 

"And I love every piece of Kurt Benson." Tony responded. 

"So promise me no matter what." He rested his forehead against Tony's. 

"No matter what." Tony repeated. 

"You won't let it get to you." Kurt pulled Tony's head to his lap so he could rest. 

"I feel awful…" Tony said, looking up at him. 

"Why?" Kurt smiled down. 

"You had a whole day planned." Tony shuffled himself into a comfortable position and Kurt began to stroke his hair. 

"It's just another day." He grinned at the man below. "There's always tomorrow."


	15. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting, and a day to remember

The next day, Tony headed back to the hospital to see Misbah. When he arrived he was greeted by an unfamiliar face. 

"Excuse me?" Tony asked the man. 

"Can I help?" The man turned around and Tony felt something familiar that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"I'm here to pick up some ultrasound photos." Tony explained and the man moved over to the tannoy. 

"Misbah, yes?" He asked and Tony nodded. "Misbah Maalik to the reception area." 

"Thank you." Tony stood and waited. The man picked up a folder and began to walk away. 

"Tony!" Misbah shouted down the hall. 

"Tony?" The man stopped. "Not Tony Hutchinson surely?" 

"Yeah but I go by Hutchinson-Benson these days." He didn't really notice. "Married and that." 

"Not to Diane anymore?" He asked. 

"No but, wait." He turned and put a hand to his forehead. "Have we met?"

"Surely father told you!" The man walked back over. "I'm Eric!" 

"Eric?" Tony was lost for words. "My brother, here?" 

"Yes! I've taken over the neurosurgery department." He chuckled. "I'm surprised Verity didn't tell you." 

"This weekends been a bit hectic honestly, birthday and all that." He began to relax a bit more. 

"Oh well happy birthday bro." He playfully punched Tony on the arm. "We'll have to catch up properly." 

"Tony, come on, we're gonna be late." Kurt said, walking in. "And who's this tall glass of water?"

"Calm down Kurt, this is Eric." Tony explained. 

"Kurt, right, Tony's friend." Eric responded. 

"Husband." Tony said, not missing a second. 

"Right…" Eric smiled. "It's good to finally meet you. Maybe we could talk properly at some point." 

"I'd like that." He smiled and waved, following Kurt outside. 

"Now, time to give you the day you deserve beloved." Kurt grinned and the two ran across the village. 

"So what did you have planned?" Tony asked and Kurt pointed. 

"A fair?" Tony laughed. 

"You said you were worried about getting older." Kurt slipped the tickets to the fair master. "Well, let's live like we're young for a day." 

Tony grinned at him as they entered. "You truly are the love of my life Kurt." 

"Remember in 96 when we rode the dodgems and you bumped me so hard I almost broke a tooth?" Kurt asked. 

"Don't remind me." Tony laughed. 

"Well…" Kurt handed tokens to the fair owner and they each got in a car. 

"I'm gonna get you Kurt." Tony laughed uproariously and raced forward, Kurt drove as fast as he could but the two collided. They couldn't help but laugh. 

"Ah, you got me!" Kurt shouted as he drove off, he made a sudden u turn at the corner and bumped Tony, who spun out. 

"No fair!" Tony straightened up and rammed him, bouncing him off the side. 

"Time!" The ride owner shouted and the two left the dodgems, laughing merrily. 

"That's the most fun I've had in a long time." Tony laughed. 

"Plenty more games to play." Kurt grinned and they continued walking. He bought two cotton candys, one blue for Tony and a green for him. 

"Hey, look." Tony stuck his tongue out and Kurt laughed. It was bright blue! 

"You're so adorable." He laughed and they soon passed a coconut shy. Kurt looked at it and smiled. "Gimme a go." 

"Kurt oh my god." Tony laughed as Kurt took a warrior's stance and aimed the ball. 

"All in the wrist action Tone." He threw the ball and it missed completely. 

"Nice try." Tony laughed as the second one missed. 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt pulled his arm back and threw with all his might. Knocking the coconut clear off the podium. 

"Winner!" The stall owner said. Tony was too focused on his sweets to notice Kurt pick out a stuffed bear and put it behind his back. 

"What did you win?" Tony asked. 

"Happy birthday Tony." He handed him the bear, it was holding a large stuffed heart. Tony looked at the bear and at Kurt. 

"This is the best day I ever had." He pulled Kurt in and kissed him deeply. 

"And it's not over yet." Kurt said. They spent the rest of the day playing around on the games and by the time night fell,the two were giddy and restless. 

"Thank you so much for today." Tony said, he held Kurt's hand and they made their way back. 

"There is actually one more surprise for you." He smiled and redirected them towards the Hutch. 

"The Hutch? But why?" Tony asked as he was led inside. He was met by a string quartet who played La Vie En Rose, the song Kurt sang to him when they were still unofficial. 

"Our song…" Tony said, tearing up. 

"Of course, and…" He lifted the lids off 2 plates. 

"Our first meal together." Tony gasped. 

"You wanted to try the Lobster Avocado Truffles." Kurt chuckled. 

"And you said they were great." Tony smiled. 

Kurt pulled him in as the band began to play. 

"Hold me close and hold me fast." Kurt began to sing. 

"This magic spell you cast." Tony continued. 

"This is La Vie En Rose." They sang together. 

"When you kiss me heaven sighs." Kurt continued. 

"And though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose." Tony continued. Kurt pressed Tony's head to his chest and Tony sang the next line. "When you press me to your heart, I'm a world apart, a world where roses bloom. 

"And when you speak angels sing from above." Kurt continued and he spun Tony around and pulled him back. "Everyday words seem to turn into love songs." 

Tony and Kurt smiled at each other as they finished the lyrics together. 

"Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be…" Tony pressed their foreheads together. "La Vie En Rose." 

"Happy anniversary." Kurt whispered softly as they pressed their lips together. "And happy birthday."


	16. One Hell of a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final gift  
> CW:// Smut

The night passed quickly and Kurt and Tony stumbled home. They climbed the stairs and stumbled into their room, Kurt closed and locked the door. 

"Get over here…" Tony said, waving a finger as he lay back on the double bed, smirking. 

"With pleasure." Kurt crawled up the bed, leaving over Tony and capturing his lips with his own. 

"I want you." Tony said. "For as long as possible." He moved his hands over Kurt's body. Bringing over the curve of his supple buttocks and down his strong legs. 

"Good, cos I wanna do everything to you." Kurt dropped his weight and the two tangled together. Kissing fiercely as they gasped for air. Neither could take their hands off each other. 

Kurt was the first to break the kiss, getting up and heading to the closet, he pulled out a small circular device and returned to the bedside. 

Tony looked down as Kurt reached for his belt and dragged it off agonisingly slow. Tony took the cue and pulled off his jumper. And Kurt removed his trousers, until Tony was completely naked, sprawled across the bed. 

"Now, stay completely still." Kurt said, lifting Tony's legs, revealing his perfect backside. Tony let out a low groan as Kurt swiped his tongue across his hole. 

"Oh god." Tony hissed as Kurt pressed a finger to the pink puckered hole and took his time pushing it in. 

It was all agonisingly slow as Tony panted above him Kurt locked his balls. Giving pleasure to balance the stretch. He added his second finger, stretching Tony wider than before. 

"More…" Tony hissed as Kurt pulled out suddenly. 

"Ah ah ah." He said, wagging a finger. He picked up the device again and coated it in line. "Take a deep breath." He said as he slipped the device past the resistance of Tony's ass. 

"Oh fuck." Tony cried and the cold object submerged itself inside him. A tear escaped his eye and his eyes shut tightly. 

"Is it too much?" Kurt asked and Tony shook his head. "Good." Kurt climbed back up to Tony's side and pulled out a switch. 

"What's that?" Tony panted. 

"Why don't I show you?" Kurt said, and flicked the switch to position one. Tony nearly screamed when the device started to vibrate. 

"Good boy." Kurt said as he stroked Tony's cheek. He slid the switch to position two and Tony gripped the blankets, nearly letting go right there. 

"No…" Kurt said, gripping the base of Tony's cock. "You cum when I say so." 

"Please." Tony gasped louder as Kurt pushed to switch to three. The device sounded like an electric toothbrush and Tony panted faster. Kurt dragged a finger up Tony's shaft and laughed as a bead of precum appeared at the tip.

"You're so easy to play with." He chuckled as he lapped the drop of precum off Tony's head and laughed again as it was quickly replaced with another. "Let's go one faster." 

He pushed the device to position four and Tony began to moan almost agonisingly. Kurt and ran his hand over Tony's stomach and pinched his left nipple. Tony bit his lip and tried to hold himself back. 

He opened his mouth to gasp and Kurt quickly caught his lips in a deep kiss. He threw his jacket off and pulled his zip down. 

"I hope you're ready." Kurt asked as he moved his hand back to Tony's hole. He pressed his finger in alongside the device. 

Tony let out a small scream. He'd never been stretched this much, the device was beating his prostate like an old rug. Kurt looked at him and it was clear Tony was enjoying it. 

Tony let out tiny sounds as Kurt added a second finger. He was stretched beyond belief, but he enjoyed it. 

Kurt grinned and switched the device off, he lay down and pulled Tony onto his lap, Tony was red-faced and sweaty, his cock like steel and the device still firmly jammed in his rectum. 

Kurt, still fully dressed pointed his cock upwards and took his time pushing inside. Tony's already flushed face grew redder, he was already full and Kurt's impressive member was almost too much. 

He reached his hands out and grabbed the device, switching it back to position three. Tony cried out as Kurt giant meat and the vibratory pushed him to his limit. 

Kurt pulled back and thrust upwards, earning an audible gasp from his lover. He grabbed Tony's ass cheeks and pulled them apart. The device battered Tony's prostate as Kurt thrust with vigour. 

"Good boy, cum for me." Kurt smirked, Tony moved his hand to his crotch but Kurt shouted. "No, cum from me fucking you." 

Kurt began to grow breathless, Tony was in pure ecstasy, he threw his head back and Kurt smirked. 

"Just a bit more." Kurt chuckled and he grabbed the switch, turning it to 5.

"Oh god." Tony yelped as he was unable to hold back anymore, Kurt grunted, if he just get them to let go together. Tony exhaled sharply as he knew he was about to burst, so Kurt increased the intensity of his thrusts. 

The two looked each other in the eye, sharing one fiery look of unbridled passion and let go. Kurt fired shot after shot of his burning hot cum into Tony's stretched hole. And Tony's cock bounced, untouched as he covered Kurt's body in his seed. 

Kurt weakly reached for the device, switching it off as he pulled his softening cock out of Tony. Both men were totally spent and Tony lay back on the bed, breathing heavily. 

Kurt reached for the device but Tony stopped him. 

"Leave it for now." He smiled. "It feels nice." Kurt chuckled at Tony's admission and pulled off his sticky shirt, throwing his clothes into a heap on the floor, he'd deal with it in the morning.


	17. We Got the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gender reveal time

A few months later, in early March, Tony was frantically rushing around the Hutch. Getting things ready for everyone. 

"Tony, slow down!" Darren grabbed his shoulder. 

"I have to get everything ready for Kurt and Maxine." Tony panted as he laid out the tables. 

"Yes but we have hours yet." Darren pointed to the kitchen. "You get back to cooking, and I'll sort out front of house okay?" 

They had decided to close the Hutch that day to have a gender reveal for the babies. Maxine knocked on the door and entered with two boxes. 

"Darren?" She asked and he spun around.

"Maxine!" He looked down at her stomach, relatively large now. "What's that?" 

"The cakes." She handed them to him and he rushed into the back. 

"Darren, what are you doing?" Tony shouted across the kitchen. 

"The cakes are here, lemme just pop em in the fridge." He opened the fridge and gasped as the big bottle of whiskey that was inside. "Tony, you promised." 

"Hey, I'm stressed, now leave my kitchen." Tony waved him out and Darren smiled at Maxine. 

"Everything okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah, just stressed with all the prep." He smiled and showed her out. "See you tonight." 

Maxine left and Darren put his hands on his head. He sighed deeply and returned to prep. 

Later that night Kurt and Maxine arrived and Darren set the two cakes on the table near the back. 

"Where's Tony?" Kurt asked. 

"Just finishing up in the kitchen." Darren smiled. "He should be out soon." 

"I hope so." Kurt helped Maxine to a nearby chair and gave her a drink. 

"This is exciting!" She grinned brightly and Kurt walked to the kitchen. He looked around and saw Tony in the corner. 

"Tony, what are you doing?" Kurt asked him and Tony looked up at him, half empty whiskey bottle in hand. "Drinking again…" 

"I'm stressed, let me be." Tony scoffed. 

"I can't let you do this to yourself." Kurt said, sitting next to him. "Everyone's waiting." 

"For a gender reveal?" He laughed. "Just tell them to do it." 

"Tony we're not doing it without you." Kurt said. Tony stood up and walked towards the door. 

"You can and you will." Tony said as he pushed the doors. 

"No, we aren't." Kurt said and Tony growled. He stomped into the room and grabbed the cakes. 

"Fine, you want the answer?" He threw the cakes with force and they splattered on the floor, all blue inside. "Boys, happy?" 

Tony walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. But he stopped moving. 

"Tony?" Kurt said, saddened. But no answer, instead Tony began to shake. He fell to his knees and hit the ground with a thud. "Tony!" 

Kurt rushed over and turned Tony on his front. He was shaking violently. 

"He's having a seizure!" Kurt shouted and Darren ran for the phone. Maxine stood up to help and screamed. 

"Max?" Kurt asked as he tried to position Tony in recovery. 

"It gets worse…" She looked down. "My water just broke."


	18. All By Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graveyard visit

April 4th 2022 - 

Kurt walked through the graveyard and knelt before a freshly planted gravestone. It was all too new for him to process, he placed a bouquet of freshly cut daisies at the foot of stone. 

"Though our time together was short, it was still the best time of my life." He took a step back and looked at the stone. He hung his head and began to cry. 

March 12th 2022 - 

The ride to the hospital felt like a lifetime. Kurt was sat by an unresponsive Tony, tubes in his mouth and nose. 

He held Tony's hand and rubbed his thumb over the ring and felt how cold he was now. A tear streamed down his face and his glasses fogged. He took them off and squinted, Tony looked peaceful almost. 

When the ambulance pulled up Kurt was ushered out the back and from nearby a stretcher rushed past, Maxine panting heavily on top of it. Misbah ran out with Maxine's file and the stretcher was taken inside. 

Meanwhile Eric came out to greet the stretcher carrying Tony. 

"Kurt." Eric said, not looking up from the file. 

"Hey." Kurt said, full of anxiety. 

"I was told Tony had a seizure?" Eric asked and Kurt nodded. "I'll need to run some tests, do you mind waiting?" 

"Got it." Kurt sat in the waiting room as doctors and nurses rushed in and out. It felt worse this time, maybe because Tony wasn't here to keep him calm. 

Hours passed before Eric came back into the waiting room. He stood near Kurt, who looked up. 

"He's stable if you want to see him." Eric said, he led Kurt to a room in the ICU. Kurt was in tears the minute he saw Tony, in a white robe with wires all over him. 

"What's happened to him?" Kurt asked him as Eric sighed.

"He had a stroke…" Eric sat Kurt down nearby. "Probably from the alcohol consumption mixed with his history." 

"A stroke…" Kurt started fidgeting with his hands. "Will he be okay?" He could tell by Eric's expression that it wasn't good news. 

"At this point, I can't tell you." Eric opened the chart. "If he wakes up, he'll have to learn to walk again." 

"If?" Kurt asked. 

"The stroke caused part of his brain to falter." Eric sighed. "I'd say he has a 10% chance of waking up." 

The words hit Kurt like a train. He'd waited 25 years for Tony and just when all was well he was about to lose him again. He stood up and entered Tony's room. 

"Hello Tony." He whimpered as he grabbed Tony's hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here." 

He stroked Tony's face and was further saddened by the lack of response. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt. A few hours passed and Eric opened the door. 

"It's late, maybe you should head home." Kurt looked at the door and smiled. 

"I'm good, I'd rather be here when he wakes up." Kurt smiled weakly. 

"You're a good husband Kurt." Eric smiled gently. "I'm glad he had you." 

"I'm glad I got to spend this time with him." Kurt stroked Tony's chin. "Though our time together was short." He didn't notice that Tony's heartbeat began to slow down. "It was still the best time of my life." 

Kurt rested his head on Tony's arm as the machine began to beep… Tony was flatlining…


	19. I'll Always Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in the family

April 4th 2022 - 

"And even if I couldn't save you, I know you're at peace." Kurt's tears flowed like a river now. "I'll always love you." He looked at the sky and frowned. 

"You're a piece of me now." 

March 13th 2022 - 

Kurt weeped as doctors frantically tried to revive Tony. He noticed Misbah down the hall and she called him over. 

"I think there's a couple of people you'd like to meet." She ushered him into Maxine's room where she was sat holding two little babies. 

"My babies…" Kurt smiled as Misbah took one and handed it to him. 

"Meet your little boy." She smiled and Kurt looked down at the tiny face below. Sleeping soundly, tiny hands grasping at thin air. 

"My boy…" Kurt smiled, all his fear and anguish temporarily disappearing as he fell in love with his son. 

"He'll need to incubate for a while because he's quite premature." Misbah said as she handed him off to a nurse. "But, meet number 2." 

"He's so beautiful." Kurt said, holding the slighter larger one. He sat by Maxine and she looked at the little face. 

"He looks just like you and Tony." She smiled. Kurt moved a finger towards his son to tickle his tummy and the baby let out a small giggle, reaching over and grasping his finger. 

"He's perfect." He said, beginning to cry. Misbah took him and handed him off for incubation. 

"Did you have any ideas for names?" Misbah asked and Kurt frowned. 

"I was hoping Tony would be here for it but." He frowned again. "We agreed on Brian for one, and Kirk for the other." 

"Your dads." Maxine smiled gently. 

"Tony misses Brian immensely. He thought it'd be a way to honour him." Kurt explained. Maxine put a hand on his arm and smiled. 

"It's beautiful." She agreed. Eric popped his head in the door and ushered Kurt out.

"Kurt, come with me." He didn't say much but ushered Kurt towards the ICU. 

"Tony. Is he..?" Kurt was frantic. 

"He's stable." He stopped short at the door. Verity was inside, Tony awake and holding his kids.

"Kurt." He said, and Kurt entered. The kids jumped off the bed and Kurt climbed on, holding Tony tightly. 

"I thought I'd never see you again." He cried. 

"Hey, I'm Tony Hutchinson." He chuckled. "It'd take a lot more than a simple stroke to take me." He winced in pain and Kurt rushed outside. 

"That'll happen for a while." Eric explained. "We need to keep him in to recover." 

"Thank you for saving him." He hugged Eric and cried gently. "You're an amazing brother." 

"Just doing my job." Eric said and walked away. Kurt reentered the room and a while later, Verity took the kids home. 

"You're gonna be fine." Kurt explained. "Just promise me you'll never do that again." 

"This was far too close." Tony sighed. "I have a family to take care of." 

Meanwhile, back in maternity, Maxine gently slipped into sleep as Misbah went to the incubation room to check on Kirk and Brian. 

The two were sleeping soundly. She smiled and closed the door. The night seemed to go smoothly. Kurt slept in a chair near Tony's bed and Tony recovered, however slow. Maxine slept in her bed and the twins in their incubators. 

April 4th 2022 - 

Kurt sighed as Tony wheeled his chair over to him and Verity grabbed his hand from the other side. 

"As bad as it hurts." He took the urn from Tony's lap and cried gently. "I'll never forget you Kirk Hutchinson-Benson."


	20. The Long Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurny come to terms with a tragic loss

A few days passed since the birth and Eric approved Tony for wheelchair rides. Kurt decided it was time for Tony to meet his sons. 

He entered the incubation room with Tony and Misbah slowly lifted the lid on the first one. 

"Tony, meet Brian." Kurt smiled as he leant down and handed Tony his son. 

"Brian Hutchinson-Benson, you remembered." Tony smiled from his pale lips. He pressed a small kiss to Brian's head and rocked him gently. 

"My son, I can't wait for you to meet your brother and sisters." His arms quivered and Kurt quickly took Brian back. 

"I think that's enough excitement for one day." Kurt chuckled as Misbah returned Brian to the incubator. 

"What about the other one?" Tony asked. 

"Maybe you can look, but you're too weak to hold him right now." Kurt said. Tony sighed but agreed and they sat by the incubator. 

Misbah left the room momentarily and Kurt and Tony smiled at Kirk, he was sleeping soundly. 

"Kurt, Tony." Misbah called out to them and they left the room. Misbah continued to talk as Kurt pushed Tony back to his room. 

"We ran the initial tests and I'm glad to say Brian is perfectly healthy. We're taking him out of the incubator soon." Kurt and Tony smiled at each other but Misbah wasn't done. "However…" 

"What?" Kurt stopped pushing and Misbah looked at him solemnly. 

"Kirk has hypoplastic left heart syndrome." She said with a frown. 

"What does that mean?" Tony asked, nervous. 

"The left side of his heart didn't develop." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but it means he isn't producing enough blood to stay alive." 

"He's…" The colour drained from Kurt's face. "How long does he have?"

"On the good side, a week." Misbah held out the file. "I'd start preparing." 

"Another child." Tony stared straight ahead. "This is why I didn't wanna do this." 

Tony began pushing his own chair and Misbah sat Kurt down. 

"I should explain that Kirk's DNA traces back to you." She said to Kurt. 

"So it's me who's got the defective genes." He concluded. 

"I wouldn't say defective, just unlucky." She frowned again. "I wish you all the best." Kurt returned to Tony's room to find him trying to lift himself into bed. 

"Let me help you." He said. 

"I can do it myself." Tony spat as he struggled to pull himself up. Kurt came up behind him and pulled and Tony burst into tears the minute he was sitting. 

"Hey, come here." Kurt sat by him and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Why does this always happen?" Tony cried. "First Grace stops breathing, then Dee Dee has a disease, then Harry gets stabbed and now Kirk isn't gonna live to see next week." 

"Tony, it's not your fault." Kurt said, grabbing his hands. "It's my genes that are affected." 

"Even if that's true, everyone I love dies." He put his head in his hands. "You in the jet ski accident. Grace, Harry, Diane." 

"None of which were your fault." Kirk pleaded. 

"You wouldn't have left if I was stronger." Tony stared at him with anguish. "Grace could've been saved if I hadn't gone out. If I was a better father Harry wouldn't have got in Breda's way." 

"Tony…" Kurt sighed. 

"And if I hadn't agreed to the baby…" Tony sighed again. "Diane wouldn't have killed herself, and Kirk wouldn't be in there dying." 

"Tony, listen to me." Kurt tried to keep his face straight. "Our son needs us to be strong in his final days, not blaming ourselves." 

"I just want us to be happy." Tony groaned. 

"And we will be, we have Brian, Ant, Dee Dee and Rose." Kurt smiled. "And Maxine and Verity." He placed a hand on Tony's back. 

"We do have a big family waiting for us." Tony choked out a laugh. 

"Exactly. And when you're able to walk again, we'll give the kids the best life they ever had." Kurt smiled at his husband. "I promise you that." 

A few weeks later Kurt entered the graveyard and placed the flowers on Kirk's grave. Tony wheeled himself over and Verity stood next to Kurt. 

"Goodbye Kirk Hutchinson-Benson." Kurt looked up at the stars and smiled. "Look after him Mr Hutchinson." 

A week later Kurt and Tony took a train to the south. Tony had always wanted to visit Torquay and Kurt decided that it'd be a good way to cheer themselves up. 

They walked through the town, and the friendly locals all waved a hearty hello. Until they reached the pier. 

Kurt pushed Tony to the end and then sat next to him. He had Brian wrapped around his front, he was sleeping soundly. Tony had the urn. 

"Do you wanna say a few words?" Kurt asked. 

"I actually wrote a poem." Tony chuckled. 

"Go ahead." Kurt prompted and Tony began to read. 

"God gave me an angel,  
A sweet, smiling baby boy.  
He gave him to me...  
10 little fingers, 10 tiny toes...all curled.

God gave me an angel  
Whose smile could light the dark.  
He gave him to me  
To hold deep within my heart.

God gave me an angel  
In the form of this perfect baby boy.  
He gave him to me  
To change my whole world.

God gave me an angel,  
A special gift he gives very few.  
He gave me an angel  
To touch the lives of me and you.

God gave me an angel.  
Though I could only keep him for a while,  
He let me keep the memories  
That will always make me smile.

God gave me an angel.  
His time was just for show.  
He may have given me an angel,  
But he never told me I'd have to let him go.

For the only problem with having an angel,  
Is they're too perfect for this world  
Once you've held a piece of Heaven  
In the arms of your baby boy.

God gave me an angel,  
This I know is true.  
For my life can never be the same," he barely choked out the last line. "All because I met you…"

Kurt looked at Tony, and at his sleeping son. 

"I think you should be the one to spread his ashes." Kurt said and Tony nodded. He kissed the urn gently and lifted the lid. 

"Goodbye Kirk." His lip began to quiver. "I may have never got to hold you. But you're still my perfect little boy." He tipped the urn into the wind and Kirk's ashes bellowed into the night. Kurt stood up and pressed a hand to Tony's shoulder. 

"Thank you for doing this." Tony smiled at him. 

"Thank you for being you." Kurt began to push Tony back towards land. Brian stayed sleeping. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him that made Kirk pass, but at this moment. All that mattered, was his family. 

Because in the end, Kurt had what he wanted. He had all he came home for. 

He never had to run again.


End file.
